


Oh Cheese

by SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas



Series: What is the meaning of life? (Not this) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Crack, Gen, Is cheese a drug?, Tikki is Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas/pseuds/SaltyWatermelonsWithBananas
Summary: Chat gives Ladybug some cheese
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Camembert
Series: What is the meaning of life? (Not this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Oh Cheese

With Ladybug calling him to meet up and just relax they’ve gotten even closer than ever! They have casual conversations like ‘Can you lick your elbow?’ or talking about what Hawkmoth does other than terrorizing Paris ‘Maybe he’s a fashion designer’ ‘No way, With how bad his akumas look I’ll believe Adrien Agreste is Hawkmoth before I think Hawkmoth knows anything about fashion’ ‘Y-yeah you already thought it was his father...What’s your problem with the Agreste’s?’ 

Today they both agreed to bring food with them while they watch the sunset. When they almost finished Chat found a piece of camembert in the bag he brought food in, Plagg must have snuck it in while he was distracted, but why? It’s not like Plagg can eat it, so why? 

“Hey, what does your kwami like to eat? Anything specific?”

Chat Noir was curious if Ladybug’s kwami was just as obsessed with a specific food, just like Plagg’s addiction to camembert. 

“No, Tikki will eat anything I give her, but I still try giving her the cookies that she likes. If she were a human I doubt that she can be alive with the amount of cookies I give her.” Ladybug laughed, “How about your kwami does he like cookies?”

“Nah, Plagg eats one thing and one thing only and that’s camembert.” he sighed 

“Huh, I never eaten camembert before,” Ladybug mused

Chat thought ‘Wow, even I are it before, granted I hated it but she NEVER tried it yet?’

“Do you want to try it?” Chat asked

“Huh?”

“Do you want to try camembert?”

“Oh! Uhh sure.”

Chat handed her the piece of stinky cheese and bit into it.

What he’d expected was either she say something along the lines of ‘okay that tastes pretty good’ or ‘ehh it’s okay’. What he didn’t expect was what happened next.

Ladybug chews, swallows, takes another bite, and repeats until she finished the cheese. Ladybug looked over a Chat with a blank face. Chat thought she didn’t like it “Well, now I know I’m not the only one that doesn-’

His thoughts were cut off when Ladybug starts speaking really quickly

“OHMYKWAMITHATWASTHEBESTTHINGIHAVEEVEREATENANDI” was all he got until her words were going to fast to understand.

Ladybug continued to talk for a solid 5 minutes until she finally calmed down.

“hehehehehehe”

“Ladybug?”

“hehehehehehehehe”

“Bugaboo?”

“hehehehehehehehehehe”

‘Did Plagg put something in that piece of camembert that he didn’t know about?’

“hehehehehehehehehehehehe”

“M’lady?”

“hehehehehehehehehehehehehe”

“LADYBUG!”

“Hehe-huh-what-huh?”

“Are you okay after you ate that camembert yo-”

“Do you have more?!”

“N-no?” He was startled by her demand of cheese

Ladybug visibly deflated “oh” she stood up then waved bye then zipped away. Leaving the trash all for Chat to clean up (there was only like two bags of chips and some wrappers so it wasn’t a lot).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Plagg what did you do to that camembert?”

“I honestly have no idea what happened and I’m a little scared”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marinet-”

“Shut up, Tikki! I need to find more camembert!”

Tikki is concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, this is my first story and I hope you liked it, if you didn't please tell me how to improve...or not.
> 
> CHHESSSESESESESE
> 
> plz don't be mean


End file.
